Chapter 318
|image = Ch318.png |Release Date = 24 February 2014 |Chapter = 318 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 317 |Next Chapter = Chapter 319}}At Frankenstein's lab, Rai bleeds from his mouth while Frankenstein looks at him worryingly. Frankenstein offers his master a handkerchief to wipe the blood off his face and Rai asks him on any news on Muzaka. However, Frankenstein regretfully tells his master that he hasn't heard anything from Rajak yet. Rai wishes Muzaka comes to him before it's too late. Elsewhere, the two Elders chase after the source of the attacks. Soon enough, they see more energy beams flying towards them which they dodge. As the 3rd Elder remains quiet, the 5th Elder complains about how far her enemy is. More arrows come towards them as they dodge and set out again. The 5th Elder then works out the identity of her enemy by his ability to attack enemies with great accuracy from such distances, where he himself cannot see the enemy: the Clan Leader of Blerster Clan. Karias aims three more arrows towards them as he retreats further back and as the Elders dodge once again, the 3rd Elder points out that the enemy is luring them into somewhere. The 5th Elder agrees and finds it funny that the enemy still acts like a Noble in situations like this, judging from his style of combat (minimizing the damage on elsewhere). The two Elders arrive at a place of ruins. The 5th Elder understands Karias' intentions and as the dust clears, the two Elders now see their enemy. Karias looks at them and tries to say who they are but struggles to do so until remembering that they are the Elders of Union. This confuses both of them but the 3rd Elder confirms it, which satisfies Karias. The 5th Elder is surprised to see that there is a clan leader as relaxed and cool like him and they all introduce each other. As the 5th Elder attempts to approach him whilst saying that she didn't expect even the clan leader of Blerster Clan to be here, Karias immediately stops her, saying that he is perfectly comfortable with the current distance between them. As the 5th Elder doesn't understand his intentions and goes on to mock him for being so not noble, Karias tells her that he thinks that it is actually good for the Nobles to have a character such as himself. The 3rd Elder agrees which confuses the 5th Elder. Then the 3rd Elder immediately gets to the business by telling the 5th Elder that as Karias is alone, it is a great opportunity just as he predicted and politely asks the 5th Elder to fight him. Although the 5th Elder is reluctant to fight him as her Lord told her to avoid conflict, she accepts his request and asks Karias whether he is alone. Karias bluntly tells her that he is alone and asks her why, but she tells him that she was just checking and transforms. Karias looks at her and calls her a 'tough lady.' As she charges towards him, he aims an arrow at her. She parries the attack and jumps up and smashes down at Karias, who fortunately just dodges the slam. She then slashes the air, towards Karias, who dodges again and shoots another arrow at her. She dodges the attack and slashes him, but Karias easily side-steps the attack. This frustrates the 5th Elder and Karias takes it as a compliment. Then suddenly, Karias notices something smashing his right arm and as the 3rd Elder gives the signal, his arm is blasted again and starts to bleed quite heavily. This shocks Karias immensely as he didn't see any attack coming towards him. The guard trio are fleeing from the scene and although the trio could not identify any of the two Elders, Tao predicts that they are significantly stronger than the previous Elders, as the Union decided to send more Elders here, despite being aware of the presence of the Noblesse. Takeo predicts that Karias may not be able to defeat them single-handed and tells Tao to contact Frankenstein. However, Tao has already tried and assumes that Frankenstein is with Rai in his lab, where all communications are cut off. They become frustrated as they also cannot ask Seira or Rael, due to their remaining injuries. Suddenly, the trio are stopped by Kentas, who is intrigued to see them and asks who they are, as they aren't Union agents. Then he remembers that there were some allies of the Nobles here and that the trio must be them. Category:Chapters